


rage quit

by feychella



Series: pure entropy [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), Gen, Hurt, Violence (just a little threatening action)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella
Summary: Fitzroy gets angry. Argo gets hurt.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Series: pure entropy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848211
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	rage quit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prancelance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prancelance/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> nellsbeells on tumblr requested "15 + Maplekeene!" and then I decided to make it a little painful.

Argo was angry. No, he was _furious_. 

You see, ever since they returned to school together, Fitzroy had been neglecting his education. Ignoring lessons with Festo, blowing off his job at _ISL_ , even going so far as to sleep in all day, effectively missing all of his classes. Rainer had dropped off a letter earlier that week, Buckminster and Leon had come by to check on him, but he’d turned away everyone in favor of lying in bed and staring out the window. The Firbolg had told Argo to speak to him, and oh, speak to him he did. Argo steels himself and goes in guns ablazing, slamming the dorm room door open with a _bang._

“What is wrong with you, Fitz? Why can’t you see that this is what you’re meant to do?” Argo drops his lime green bookbag on the ground, staring up at where his friend is on the bed, playing with Snippers absentmindedly. The crab looks suspiciously at Argo, if crabs could look suspicious. 

“It’s not my dream anymore, dear Argo. I’m destined for something...better.” Fitzroy swings his legs off the bed. “You saw me with Calhain. The power was in my hands, it was just for me. It was calling to me, Argo. That’s my _destiny._ Not this school.”

“Don’t tell me you’re seriously considering Chaos’ offer.”

“And what if I am? It’s my choice, sweetheart, and you really can’t stop me from doing what I wish.” Fitz tosses Snippers in the air, catching him in the other hand. The mother-of-pearl shell glimmers tauntingly. _You're not stronger than Chaos. Why even try to save him?_

“I’m not your _sweetheart._ I’m your friend and I want you to think about your decision before you do something-”

“What do you know about magic _,_ Argo? Leave it to me, and leave me alone.” Fitz laughs, the usual cheeriness replaced with an intensity uncharacteristic of the fancy knight Argo was accustomed to.

“I don’t want you to go crazy. I know the whole knight school thing-” Argo feels his throat close up. Fitz’s eyes blaze as he jumps off the top bunk and lands on the floor in front of the genasi. _He should’ve known better._ Argo typically thought his sentences through, delivered them in the smoothest way possible, but with Fitzroy - _always_ with Fitzroy - his words failed him.

Fitzroy’s body was poised to strike, though he was trying to assume an air of languidity. Argo knew he wouldn’t hold back if it came down to it. “Don’t call me that. _Don’t_ _call me that_ ,” Fitz growls in his face. Heart pounding, Argo swallows and tries again. _I can’t let him do this._

“What, crazy? Or a failed knight?” Argo couldn’t help it. His own pent-up rage was boiling over the top, and even he knew it was a bad move to make Fitzroy angry, especially these days. Everyone whispered about the unhinged barbarian-sorcerer in Room 380. _Don't make him angry. Don't cross him. Unpredictable. Dangerous._ Argo couldn't bring himself to believe that Fitzroy could be dangerous. He was just...Fitzroy. A prick, maybe, but he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose, right? Right? Argo doesn’t dare break eye contact with the half-elven boy, an avatar of pure anger, standing in front of him.

“You don’t know what you’re doing, dear. Why don’t you turn around before someone gets hurt?” Fitz snarls. His voice still has that strange quality to it, reverberating through Argo’s bones, turning his insides to jelly. 

“You won’t hurt me. Unless you really _are_ crazy.” Argo regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. The next thing he knows, he's being slammed against the door of the dorm room by his neck. The whole foundation seems to shake with Fitzroy’s motion. Argo freezes in place, barely daring to take a breath, staring at Fitz. His usually perfect clothing is disheveled, his glasses abandoned to the side. Pure anger crackles around the two boys as they stand, one locked in a struggle against his own mind, the other trying to save him from drowning in his own mind. The scent of jasmine cologne wafts towards Argo, choking him with its intensity. Veins are pulled taut on his arm, the muscles in his shoulders rigid.

" **I dare you to call me that one more time. See what happens.** Go on, then. Are you going to be _brave_ ?” Fitzroy’s hand tightens around Argo’s neck, eyes pure silver, magic still sparking around him. “Bravery gets you nowhere. Power gets you _everywhere._ But I wouldn’t expect you to know that. You just want to be brave like your mother.” Fitz releases Argo, letting him fall to the ground like a wet noodle, and struts off towards the window. He turns with a devilish smile, disconcerting on such a handsome face, but - _no, Argo, focus._ “What happened to your mother again?” When Argo looks away, Fitzroy laughs with pure malice. “Oh right. She’s _dead._ Because...what? She was brave?”

Argo feels angry tears come to his eyes at the callous way his mother is mentioned. _Of course Fitzroy would strike him where it hurt. Of course he wou_ _ld._ "Fitzroy...don't."The words slip from his tongue before he can think and Fitz’s back goes completely rigid. "I'd sooner have you dead than crazy." His heart breaks as Fitz whirls around. Fitzroy grabs Argo by his neck and yanks him closer.

“What did I tell you was going to happen if you called me crazy again, Argonaut Keene?”

His eyes burst into white fire and he smiles - more, grimaces - teeth painfully bared. Chaos stands behind him, arms around his neck, legs kicked up in the air. They throw a teasing wink at Argo and disappear. The echo of Chaos’ laugh overwhelms Argo’s mind and he shakes his head to rid himself of the sound. Wild magic blinks in a rainbow of colors around Argo’s head and he nearly passes out from the lights. Blinking, faster and faster and faster. The colors threaten to overwhelm him. A spark of fire illuminates Fitz’s face, splattered with blood. The eyes of white fire turn milky white, then flash back to fire. Fitz's face is still transfixed in that horrible, smiling visage. Argo gasps, stumbling back and rubbing dark spots out of his eyes. The blood disappears in a flash. Dark magic arcs out of Fitzroy’s hands - bloodstained, too much blood, _so much blood_ \- and Argo hits the floor, blacking out. 

When he comes to, Fitz is lying in a heap on the ground. Crawling over to him, Argo prods him cautiously. “Fitz, are you okay?” Fitzroy surges up, nearly headbutting Argo, and quickly slaps a hand to his forehead. His eyes return to their normal color and his dark skin flushes with heat. The genasi recoils and stares at Fitz, shocked. 

“Argo, what happened? Why is there blood on my cloak? What's going on?” Fitz is staring down at his cloak, scrubbing at it with his palms, as if to get a stain out. Argo checks over Fitz once more. There’s no blood on his cloak, or anywhere on him, for that matter. _What is he seeing?_ Wide-eyed, Argo clears his throat. 

“I think we need to talk.”


End file.
